


high as a pretty star

by dastardlywords



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlywords/pseuds/dastardlywords
Summary: Magnus is always beautiful, but he's otherworldly like this—raw with passion and looking at Alec like he's something worthy.





	high as a pretty star

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the fandom and it's unrepentant porn. So... hello? I haven't read the books, so this is entirely based on the TV series which I mainlined over the past week. Forgive me any inconsistencies. Also, take note of the "internalized homophobia" tag on this. It's not addressed directly, but the entire fic hinges on it.
> 
> Title borrowed from "Faded Heart" by BØRNS. Also, shout-out to "Easily" by Bruno Major which I listened to on repeat while writing this.

"Are you certain?" Magnus asks, mouth pressed sweetly against Alec's shoulder. He seems to be touching Alec everywhere at once, hands running over his shoulders, stroking down his back, cradling his hips and drawing him closer. His thighs are stong and warm between Alec's own, spreading his legs apart in a way that makes Alec's stomach tight and shivery. 

If he feels a hint of shame for that still, it's easy enough to ignore with Magnus's touch consuming him.

"Yes."

Magnus smiles softy, reaching up to brush his fingertips through the hair at Alec's temple.

"You're beautiful like this, you know," he murmurs, eyes sweeping down Alec's front appreciatively. "I've seen kingdoms fall for less."

Alec rolls his eyes even as he smiles, cheeks warm.

"You're ridiculous."

"I know you don't believe me," Magnus says, pulling Alec forward in his lap. "I suppose I will just have to keep telling you until you do."

Magnus settles back into the pillows propping him up, smiling at Alec as one hand slips down to cup his ass. Alec's hips jump at the touch, nervous and eager in equal measure. He's ready—Magnus spent an inordinent amount of time driving him to madness with his fingers and tongue to make sure of that—but he's never been graceful about easing into the unknown, and this feels like one of the last lines he has to cross.

"Shh, it's alright," Magnus murmurs as his hands gently guide Alec into position. He doesn't question his certainty again, trusts his word that he's sure, and Alec is grateful. 

Bracing himself on the headboard with one hand, Alec uses the other to pull Magnus in for a kiss as he eases himself down onto him. The feel of taking someone inside his body is strange and a little painful, but so was falling in love. It's too late to turn back now. Alec gasps with the rush of it, mouth hanging open against Magnus's as he bottoms out and tries to adjust to the stretch. His eyes are still half-open, too close to see anything except a vague impression of thick black lashes and cat-eye gold.

"Alexander."

Magnus's voice is thick and full of wonder, and Alec nearly laughs with a heady surge of pride. After centuries of life and thousands of lovers, it feels like a miracle that he could have that kind of effect this beautiful man.

It takes his a body a minute to relax, and Magnus waits, stroking Alec's back and pressing light kisses to his face and shoulders. Closing his eyes, Alec basks in it, trying to commit this moment to memory.

"Okay," he breathes, leaning back a little to look Magnus in the eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

The first shift of Magnus's hips makes him grimace curiously, not sure what to do with the confused pleasure-pain sensation, and Magnus laughs warmy at the look on his face. Alec smiles back at him helplessly, gasping softly at the next thrust. He's not sure he _likes_ it, but he's sure he doesn't want it to stop. 

"Alright?" Magnus asks, rolling his hips gently. Alec leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

"Yes," he says. He wishes he could put what he's feeling into words, but he doesn't have the eloquence for it. Instead, he moves his hips with Magnus's on the next thrust, trying to tell him what he needs to know with his body. 

The rhythm they set his sticky-slow and sensual in a way Alec is positive he's never managed when their roles have been reversed. It's almost unbearably intimate, time slowing to a crawl as they move together, trading deep kisses and soft words gasped into the scant space between them. Magnus's hands hold him close, guiding his hips when he starts to lose the pace. Alec's body still isn't quite sure what to do with the sensation of being spread open, but he feels like he's going to burn up from the intensity between them all the same. His eyes are stuck half-lidded and his mouth is hanging open, lips wet as he pants for breath.

"Alexander," Magnus gasps, hand tightening on Alec's hip as he thrusts up with a little more force. "You're perfect. I can't-"

Alec lets go of the headboard and wraps himself around Magnus, eyes squeezed shut. He's never been close to perfect—not for anyone, least of all himself—but he wants to be _enough_ for Magnus. 

They eventually lose their careful rhythm as the heat between them builds, hands clutching at each other gracelessly. Alec is pretty sure he isn't going to be able to finish like this, but his entire body feels like a live-wire, tense and crackling with energy. Magnus is gasping and losing control, and it's the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen.

"Darling, I-" Magnus chokes, eyes apologetic as they move together frantically.

"It's okay," Alec promises. "Come on."

Alec knows what Magnus is trying to tell him, knows what he needs, so he grabs Magnus's shoulder and rolls them over. He winds up on his back, legs hooked over Magnus's hips, and it's worth readjusting to the new angle to see the wonder in the gold eyes gazing down at him.

"Come on," he stays again after a moment, rolling his hips invitingly. Magnus chokes out a breath and leans down to cover his mouth with far less grace than usual. Alec moans gratefully when his hips start moving again. One of Magnus's hands slips between them to touch Alec and it's almost too much. Yes. _Yes._

It's a blur after that, all needy noises and the desperate press of their bodies together. Magnus kisses him and says his name with such adoration as he comes apart that it makes Alec's chest tighten and his eyes prickle. He holds onto Magnus as he tenses and shudders, drinking in the sight with hungry eyes. Magnus is always beautiful, but he's otherworldly like this—raw with passion and looking at Alec like he's something worthy.

After a long moment, Magnus carefully eases out of him and collapses down onto his elbows. He rests his forehead on Alec's chest and pants for breath, totally spent. Smiling, Alec tightens his arms and tugs him the rest of the way down, reveling in the feeling on his warm weight on top of him. Magnus makes a disgruntled noise, so Alec kisses the top of his head.

"I'm sorry. I intended to be more generous..."

"Shh," Alec whispers, stroking Magnus's hair. His body is still tense and needy, but he can't bring himself to care. Right in this moment, he has everything he needs.

Magnus rests for a moment, cheek pressed over Alec's heart and thumb stroking lazily over one of the runes on his side. His hair smells warm and spicy, like the incense Alec bought him during their date to a street market in India last month.

He rallies before long, kissing down Alec's chest with clear intent before taking him in his mouth with practiced ease. Alec gasps and shudders beneath him, fingers tangling through his hair and stroking his shoulders. Magnus is wonderful at this, and Alec is still so keyed-up and that it only takes a few slides of Magnus's tongue to have him choking on air and squeezing his eyes shut. 

He's determined to hang on for at least a little longer, to draw this out as long as he can, but Magnus slides a couple fingers inside him and it's all over. He's still so sensitive from their lovemaking that one practiced curl of fingers inside him paired with the heat of Magnus's mouth has him arching off the bed and coming so hard he sees stars.

He feels shattered when he comes back to himself, panting and stretching out a cramped leg in Magnus's silk sheets. Letting his head fall to the side, he smiles dopily at Magnus, who is resting on his stomach with his chin propped up on Alec's hip.

"Welcome back, beautiful."

Alec makes a noise he refuses to admit is a giggle and shakes his head.

"Ridiculous." 

Magnus just smirks and crawls up Alec's body, settling down comfortably against his side. Alec immediately curls an arm around his shoulders, intent on keeping him close. He's embarrassed by how needy he feels, but he's too caught up in the afterglow to let it bother him much.

"Thank you for trusting me to experience that with you, Alexander," Magnus says softly.

Alec blushes, turning his head away. Sentimentality comes so naturally to Magnus. Alec admires it, but it can leave him feeling bare at times.

There are so many things he wants to tell Magnus. _I'm sorry I'm such a mess_ and _thank you for not giving up on me_ and _I never thought I'd get to have any of this_. He wants to beg Magnus to stay with him when he inevitably screws this up again. He wants to say nothing at all and hope Magnus understands like he so often does.

But Alec is still Alec, so instead of any of that, he whispers "I love you," into Magnus's hair; just the truth, plain and inelegant.

Magnus sighs blissfully against his skin, and Alec feels like maybe, finally, it's enough.


End file.
